


what's in a mirror?

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Bella hates Rosalie, sometimes.





	what's in a mirror?

Bella Swan stood silently in front of the tall mirror, the wind whipping through her hair, regarding her appearance with a bored expression that concealed the deep inner turmoil she felt at that moment. She took a deep breath and bit at her lip, peering closer.

Large, doe-like brown eyes framed by short, stick-straight black lashes that stuck out in different directions. Pale, almost white skin with a milky undertone to it - she looked as though someone had painted her limbs with thick paint. A wide, widow's peak forehead and lips that were too full for her heart-shaped face.

Long, wavy, unkempt brown hair that fell down her back and a slender, boyish figure. Only a faint hint of feminine curves yet to come. Narrow hips and a narrower waist, and a chin pointier than her nose.

She suddenly scowled at her reflection, a sharp desire to break the mirror running through her veins. She had never quite liked looking into one, but Alice had always told her to observe her appearance - of course, she had vampiric beauty on her side, whereas Bella didn't. She supposed she didn't look like Jessica, at least, but it didn't help her feel better about herself.

And then Rosalie Hale walked into the room, all blonde waves and golden eyes and perfect skin, and Bella _really_ hated her.


End file.
